luna de miel
by NessieWolf
Summary: alguna vez te preguntaste que paso en la luna de miel de Edward y Bella cullen pues yo si se que paso y te lo voy a contar todo paso cuando encontre el diario de mi madre que empeso a escribir cuando llego a forks. un poco erotico si eres sensible noleas
1. la primera vez

llllll**ll**llllllllll**llll**lllllllllllll**llll**l no copies porfavor es una historia mia los personajes no me pertenecen algunas partes son de S. Meyer

**Algunavez te preguntaste que paso en la luna de miel de Edward y Bella Cullen jiji pues yo si y te lo voe a contar todo paso por que **

**Encontre un pequeño diario que mi mama escribia desde que llego a forks no podia creer que Bella Cullen aquella dama esplendorosa pudo alguna vez ser una humana torpe. aquella bella del diario era una chica torpe misteriosa pero que habia encontrado a un hermoso chico que no podia leer su mente a por cierto era vampiro pero que sabia que ella era para el y que la amaba incondicionalmente esa era Bella Swan**

**En cambio mi madre Bella Cullen era recatada con los mejores modales todo una dama y con el mejor equilibrio del mundo una gran cazadora y con un don extraudinario**

**Pero todo paso por querer saber como es que llege al mundo jejej sabia que era demaciado lista pero nunca pense encontrar esto jajaj te contare esto escribio mi madre cuando llego a la isla esme**

Tragué saliva escandalosamente, aún sin poder mirarlo. Acaso había existido una luna de miel como esta antes? Sabía la respuesta. No, no había existido.

-"Me preguntaba"- dijo Edward lentamente, -"si… primero… tal vez quisieras nadar en la oscuridad conmigo?"- Tomó una bocanada de aire, y su voz parecía menos tensa cuando habló de nuevo.- "El agua estará caliente. Esta es la clase de playa que te gusta.-

-Suena bien-. Mi voz se quebró.

-Estoy seguro que querrás un minuto o dos para ser humana… Fue un largo viaje.-

Asentí de forma extraña. Apenas podía sentirme humana; tal vez unos minutos a solas me ayudarían.

Sus labios acariciaron mi garganta, justo debajo de mi oído. Rió nerviosamente de nuevo, y su aliento fresco punzó mi sobrecalentada piel.

-No tardes demasiado, Sra. Cullen.-

Salté un poco al escuchar mi nuevo apellido. Sus labios recorrieron desde mi cuello hasta la punta de mi cuello.

-Te esperaré en el agua-

El pasó frente a mí dirigiéndose a la puerta francesa que llevaba directamente hacia la playa. En el camino, se desprendió de su camisa, tirándola en el piso, y entonces salió por la puerta hacia la noche iluminada. El aire salado se coló por el cuarto detrás de él.

Mi piel estaba en llamas? Tuve que observarme para checarlo. No, nada se quemaba. Al menos no visiblemente.

Recordé que debía respirar, y entonces me dirigí a la maleta gigante que Edward había abierto en la parte superior del tocador. Debía ser mía, porque la familiar bolsa con mis cosas de tocador estaba encima, y había muchas prendas rosadas, pero no reconocí una sola pieza. Mientras buscaba a través de las pilas de ropa – con la mente en algo familiar y cómodo, un par de viejos pants tal vez – llamó mi atención que había una abrumadora cantidad de encaje y satín en mis manos. Lencería. Una lencería muy lencería rosa, con etiquetas francesas.

No sabía cómo o cuando, pero algún día Alice pagaría por esto.

Rindiéndome, me dirigí al baño y espié por las largas ventanas que daban exactamente al mismo lugar que las puertas Francesas. No pude verlo; supuse que estaría en el agua, sin importarle salir a tomar aire. En el cielo, la luna estaba de lado, casi llena, y la arena brillaba bajo su resplandor. Un pequeño movimiento atrapó mi mirada – que se dirigió hacia los árboles de palmas que estaban en la playa, el resto de sus ropas se mecían a la par de la suave brisa.

Una descarga de calor se sintió por mi piel de nuevo.

Tomé un par de bocanadas de aire y me dirigí hacia los espejos colocados sobre el largo y estrecho pasillo. Me veía exactamente como si hubiera pasado durmiendo todo el día en un avión. Encontré mi cepillo y lo pasé con fuerza sobre los nudos que se hicieron detrás de mi cuello hasta que se deshicieron y las cerdas estaban llenas de cabello. Lavé mis dientes meticulosamente, dos veces. Entonces lavé mi cara y aventé un poco de agua en la parte trasera de mi cuello, que se sentía hirviendo. Se sintió tan bien que decidí lavarme los brazos también, hasta que finalmente me rendí y decidí tomarme un

baño. Sabía que era ridículo bañarme antes de nadar, pero necesitaba calmarme, y el agua caliente era una forma segura de hacerlo.

También, depilarme las piernas de nuevo no parecía mala idea.

Cuando terminé, tomé una toalla blanca enorme del mueble y me envolví en ella.

Entonces enfrenté un dilema. No lo había considerado. Que se suponía que me pondría? No un traje de baño, obviamente. Pero parecía demasiado tonto ponerme la misma ropa de nuevo. No quería pensar en todo lo que Alice había empacado para mí.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo y mis manos temblaron – gracias al efecto calmante del baño. Comencé a sentirme mareada, aparentemente un ataque de pánico venía en camino. Me senté en el piso frio, envuelta en mi toalla y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas. Recé porque él no decidiera venir a checar antes de que pudiera calmarme. Podía imaginar lo que pensaría si me veía desmoronarme de esta forma. No sería difícil para el convencerse a sí mismo que cometíamos un error.

No estaba asustada porque pensara que cometíamos un error. Para nada. Me asustaba pensar que no tenía idea de cómo hacer esto, y me asustaba salir de este cuarto y encarar lo desconocido. Especialmente en lencería Francesa. Sabía que no estaría lista para eso aún. Se sentía exactamente como tener que salir a enfrentar un teatro lleno de gente, sin saber cuales eran mis líneas. Cómo hace la gente esto – tragarse los miedos y confiar en alguien más tan implícitamente con cada imperfección y miedo con que cuentan – con menos qué compromiso absoluto como el que Edward me ofrecía? Si no estuviera Edward ahí afuera, si cada célula de mi cuerpo no supiera lo mucho que me amaba, así como yo lo amaba a él – incondicional e irrevocablemente y para ser honestos, irracionalmente – nunca hubiera sido capaz de levantarme del piso.

Pero era Edward, y susurré las palabras "No seas cobarde" suavemente y me puse de pie. Coloqué la toalla aún más apretada bajo mis brazos y salí del baño con determinación. Pasé la maleta llena de encaje y la gran cama sin siquiera mirarlas. Salí por la puerta de cristal hacia la arena fina.

Todo se veía en blanco y negro, la luz de la luna opacaba todos los colores. Caminé lentamente a través de la arena tibia, haciendo una pausa en el árbol torcido donde él había dejado sus ropas. Coloqué mi mano sobre el rugoso tronco y chequé que mi respiración estuviera tranquila. O lo suficientemente tranquila Miré hacia las pequeñas ondas del agua, oscuras en la noche, buscando por él.

No fue difícil de encontrar. Ahí estaba parado, con su espalda hacia mí, la cintura dentro del agua, viendo hacia la luna. La pálida luz de la luna hacia ver su piel de un blanco perfecto, como la arena, como la misma luna, e hizo su cabello mojado tan negro como el océano. Ahí estaba, sin moverse, con la palma de sus manos reposando sobre el agua; las pequeñas ondas golpeaban contra él como si fuera de piedra. Miré hacia las pequeñas líneas de espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cuello, su perfecta figura.

El fuego no quemaba ya sobre mi piel – estaba calmada y enterrada ahora; se llevó de mi la incomodidad y la incertidumbre. Me despojé de la toalla sin duda alguna, dejándola sobre el árbol junto a sus ropas, y caminé hace la blanca luz; también me hacía parecer tan pálida como la nieve.

No podía escuchar el sonido de mis pasos cuando caminé hacia la orilla del agua, pero supuse que él podía. Edward no dio la vuelta. Dejé que el agua tocara mis pies, y me di cuenta que él tenía razón – estaba muy caliente, tan caliente como un baño. Me interné en el agua, caminé cuidadosamente a través del piso invisible del oceáno, pero mi precaución no era necesaria; la arena seguía siendo tan suave y fina, me dirigí hacia Edward. Caminé contra corriente hasta estar a su lado, y coloqué mi mano en la suya que descansaba sobre el agua.

-Hermosa- le dije, mirando también hacia la luna.

-Todo está bien- me contestó, sin impresionarse. Volteó lentamente para encontrar mi mirada; pequeñas olas se formaban con sus movimientos y chocaban contra mi piel. Sus ojos parecían color plata en su cara como hielo. Dobló su mano de forma que atrapó la mía y la hundió bajo la superficie del agua. Era lo suficientemente cálida como para que su piel fría no me estremeciera.

-Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa- continuó. -No comparándola contigo-

Sonreí, y levanté mi mano libre – no temblaba – y la coloqué sobre su corazón. Blanco sobre Blanco; coincidíamos por primera vez. El se estremeció un poco con el contacto cálido. Su respiración se volvió difícil.

-Te prometí que lo intentaríamos-, susurró, tenso de repente. -Si… si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente-

Afirmé solemnemente, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos. Tomé otro paso a través de las olas y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho.

-No tengas miedo- murmuré. -Nos pertenecemos-

Fui repentinamente abrumada por la verdad de mis propias palabras. Este momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto, no había duda de ello.

Sus brazos me envolvieron, reteniéndome contra él, verano e invierno. Sentía como cada nervio de mi cuerpo era un cable vivo.

-Para siempre- coincidió, y entonces me recosto en la arena –Bella te amo, por que a pesar de todo lo que emos vivido eres mi razon para seguir aquí eso es de lo unico que estoy seguro que te amo y lo are por el resto de mis dias-

Edward sabes que le tenia miedo mas bien pavor al matrimonio pero creo que cuando lo haces con la persona indicada ya no importa tanto si no demostrar ese amor por que al igual que tu te amo y mas de lo que puedes imaginar ademas me alegro que me ayas encontrado por que contigo en vivido las cosas mas hermosas y humanas como es el amor ye eso es el amor y la pasion o wooow me sorprendo yo dije eso? Pero es cierto-

-Edward quiero que me hagas el amor-musite en su oreja

Entonces el me beso tome su cabello entre mis manos al fin el no detenia esto cada vez lo hacia con mas pasion de repente no se como llegue a la habitación me recosto dulcemente en la cama me beso nuevamente haciendo que me perdiera en sus labios quise tomar un poco el control, asi que era yo quien lo besaba luego desendi por su cuello solo oia sus hermoso aliento soltando pequeños quejidos de extasis bese cada parte de su cuello bese cada parte de el luego el se puso encima de mi sin lastimarme claro el control ante todo.

Y el iso lo mismo enrollo en sus dedos mi cabello beso mi cuello eso hacia que mi cuerpo tuviera reacciones inesperadas era humana no pero no me ganaria en mi juego el tambien podria sufrir a esa manera. sentia corrientes de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, o dios se sentia tan bien por fin iba a pasar y nada de interrupciones olo el y yo

-Bella ya no puedo mas, te necesito, necesito esto pero ohh eres tan frágil- me dijo temeroso

-Edward te amo no tienes por que tenerlo, confio en ti tu y yo somos uno mismo-le mencione al oido

El se notaba mas relajado por mis palabras me beso de nuevo con ese beso tan duradero y presioso y senti recorrer con su frio dedo mi columna a llegar a desprender mi top me esrtaba exitando demasiado continuo asta quitarme mis bragas de encaje rosa

**Uyy esto es un poco clasificado mi madre lenceria rosa woow**

Tomo mis senos entre sus manos acariciandolos suavemente y los beso con delicadesa

-estas lista-

-si confio en ti esposo mio-

-oh eso suena bien señora Cullen-

De pronto el entro en mi cvon tanta caballerosidad y delicadesa habia algo mas perfecto que esto y me movi al compas de el esta seria mi primera y unica vez esta es donde perderia mi inocncia en donde quedaria por siempre esta hermosa imagen no habria otra como esta donde nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro la primera vez con el hombre de mis sueños.

Mi esposo Edward Cullen.

**O woow que hermoso me sient orgullosa qu esos sean mis padres.**

Coloque mis manos en su espalda haciendo rasguños que imagino que el no le dolio tanto el apretaba mis mueñecas haciendo leves moretones yo no me quejaba por miedo a que el se detuviera, además creo que ese dolor era placentero.

El iba mas rapido crei que perderia el control pero tomo unas almohadas y las mordio desesperado ropiendolas .

Quise jugar un poco asi que lo intente separar un poco

-que pasa Bella te lastime-

-no es eso solo que la oveja quiere jugar un poco el leon quiere jugar?-

**Ok eso esta censurado jejej llego jacob jeje **

**-Nessie que haces-lo jale bajo de mis cobijas –jacob shhh estoy contando algo importante—encontre el diario de mi madre y estoy contandole al publico-**

**-Ay nessie se supone que eso es privado- me dijo enfadado - se pero todos quieren saber que paso- ademas nadie se va a enterar asi que lo calle con un beso **

**-si no ya uno vas a recibir de estos jeje- **

**-nessie eso no se vale, pero me callare-**

**-Sige leyendo-**

**-Asi que tambien te interesa-**

**-Ya apurate antes de que alguien nos cache-**

**Seguia:**

-Asi que el leon tiene acorralada a la oveja- me dijo el

Y asi me puse en un modo de ataque

Corri a sus brazos

-creo que jugare a ser vampiriza!!!-

El no entendio a que me referia asi que mordi su cuello luego su pecho asta llegar a su ponpi la mordi fuertemente el solo rio.

-uy que vampiriza tan sexy-

-en que estabamos querido, a ya me acorde-

Lo bese en entro de nuevo en mi mas fieramente lo hacia con rapides pero lleno de éxtasis

Si no fuera pro que es vampiro sacaria humo de su cuerpo y creo que yo si lo sacaba mordio de nuevo una almohada

Estabamos rodeados de plumas era una ecena tan romantica

Tomo con fuerza mis brazos dejando mas marcas por mi cuerpo de sus manos en piel

Pero como dije no me quejaba por que se sentia bien lo hizo asta que una gran nube roja estallo entre los dos llena de exitacion haciendonos llegar a un orgasmo se iba a separar

Pero le dije

-No , no salgas de mi te quiero aquí adentro de mi conmigo-

-No bella, no me ire jamas-

Y los dos ai con es amor por fin consumado

Asta que el humanismo llego y me quede dormida

El sol, caliente sobre la desnudez de mi espalda, me despertó por la mañana. Muy tarde en la mañana, quizá era tarde, no estaba segura.

Todo, sin tomar en cuenta la hora, estaba claro; sabía perfectamente donde estaba – el cuarto brillante con la super cama blanca, con los brillantes rayos del sol atravesando las puertas abiertas. La red sobre la cama suavizando el resplandor.

No abrí los ojos. Estaba demasiado feliz como para cambiar algo, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera. Los únicos sonidos eran las olas afuera, nuestra respiración, el latido de mi corazón…

Estaba cómoda, aún con el sol quemante. Su piel fría era el antídoto perfecto al calor. Descansando sobre su pecho, sus brazos a mi alrededor, se sentía tan bien y natural. Me pregunté por qué había entrado en pánico la noche anterior. Mis miedos parecían tontos ahora.

Sus dedos trazaban suavemente el camino de mi espalda, y supe que él sabía que estaba despierta. Pero mantuve los ojos cerrados y apreté mis brazos sobre su cuello, tratando de acercarme más a él.

No habló; sus dedos se movían de arriba abajo en mi espalda, apenas rozando mientras trazaba patrones sobre mi piel.

Yo habría estado feliz de quedarme ahí por siempre, para nunca tener que interrumpir este momento, pero mi cuerpo tenía otra idea. Reí por mi impaciente estómago. Parecía algo prosaico estar hambrienta después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Era como pisar la tierra de nuevo después de estar en el cielo.

"Qué es lo chistoso?" murmuró, aún acariciando mi espalda. El sonido de su voz, seria y profunda, trajo a mi mente imágenes de la noche anterior, y sentí como el color llenaba mi cara y cuello.

Para responder su pregunta, mi estómago gruñó. Reí de nuevo.

"No se puede escapar de ser humana por mucho tiempo."

Esperé, pero no rió conmigo. Lentamente, haciéndose camino entre las muchas capas de éxtasis que nublaban mi cabeza, me dí cuenta que la atmósfera era muy diferente fuera de mi propia esfera de felicidad.

Abrí los ojos; la primera cosa que vi fue su pálida y casi plateada piel de la garganta, el arco de su mentón sobre mi cara. Su mandíbula estaba tensa. Me recargué sobre un codo para poder verlo de cerca. Él estaba viendo hacia el dosel de la cama y mientras no volteaba a verme, estudié su postura. Su expresión fue un shock – envió dolores físicos a través de mi cuerpo.

"Edward" le dije, un sonido extraño salió de mi garganta. "Qué es esto? Que pasa?"

"Tienes que preguntarlo?" Su voz era dura, cínica.

Mi primer instinto, el producto de una vida llena de inseguridades, fue preguntarme que había hecho mal. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado, pero no pude encontrar un solo momento amargo. Todo había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba; encajábamos perfecto, como un rompecabezas hecho para eso. Esto me había dado una satisfacción en secreto – éramos compatibles físicamente, así como lo éramos en lo demás. Fuego y Hielo, existiendo de alguna forma, sin destruirse entre sí. Una prueba más de que yo le pertenecía.

No podía pensar en nada que lo hubiera puesto así – tan frío y severo. De qué me había perdido? Su dedo suavizó las líneas de preocupación en mi frente.

"En qué piensas?" susurró

"Estás molesto. No lo entiendo. Acaso hice…?" no pude terminar.

Sus ojos se ajustaron un poco.

"Qué tan lastimada estás, Bella? Dime la verdad – no trates de minimizarlo."

"Lastimada?" repetí; mi voz se oyó más fuerte de lo normal porque me tomó por sorpresa.

Levantó una ceja, sus labios pegados formando una pequeña línea.

Hice un chequeo rápido, estiré mi cuerpo, tensando y flexionando mis músculos. Sentí un poco de dolor, hinchazón, también, era verdad, pero básicamente tenía la sensación de que mis huesos se habían desprendido de mis articulaciones y que me había convertido en gelatina. Pero no era una sensación desagradable.

Y entonces me molesté, porque él estaba satanizando la más perfecta de todas las mañanas con sus conjeturas pesimistas.

"Porqué sacaste esa conclusión? Nunca he estado mejor de lo que estoy ahora"

Sus ojos se cerraron

"Detén esto"

"Detener que?"

"Deja de actuar como si no fuera el monstruo que accedió a esto"

"Edward!" susurré, realmente molesta ahora. Estaba tratando de quitarme un alegre recuerdo y reemplazarlo con algo oscuro, manchándolo. "Nunca digas eso de nuevo"

Él abrió sus ojos, parecía que no quería verme.

"Mírate Bella. Y luego me dices si no soy un monstruo"

Herida, sorprendida, seguí sus instrucciones sin pensar y me espanté. Qué me había pasado? No tenía sentido ver toda esa nieve peluda colgando de mi piel. Sacudí la cabeza y una cascada blanca cayó de mi cabello.

Tomé entre mis dedos la suave nieve. Era una pieza caída.

"Porqué estoy cubierta en plumas?" Pregunté confundida.

El exhaló impacientemente.

"Mordí una almohada. O dos. Pero eso no es de lo que hablo."

"Mordiste una almohada? Por qué?"

"Mira, Bella!" él casi gritaba. Tomó mi mano delicadamente – y la estiró. "Mira eso"

Esta vez, entendí lo que me decía.

Bajo la lluvia de almohadas, grandes moretones comenzaban a notarse sobre la piel de mi brazo. Mis ojos siguieron el rastro que hacían hasta mi hombro, y sobre las costillas. Hundí un dedo sobre un moretón, para verlo desaparecer un segundo y reaparecer un instante después. Molestó un poco.

Delicadamente, Edward colocó su mano sobre los moretones de mi brazo, uno a la vez, uniendo sus largos dedos en los patrones.

"Oh" dije

Traté de recordar esto – el dolor – pero no pude. No pude pensar en un solo momento en que sus abrazos fueran tan fuertes, o sus manos duras contra mí. Solo podía recordar que quería que me abrazara más fuerte y estar agradecida cuando lo hacía…

"Lo… siento tanto, Bella". Susurró mientras veía los moretones. "Sabía bien que esto pasaría. No debí –" Hizo un sonido apagado, revolviéndose en lo profundo de su garganta. "Estoy más apenado de lo que podría expresar."

Puso un brazo sobre su cara y se quedó completamente quieto.

Me senté por un momento, en total shock, tratando de calmar –ahora que entendía – su miseria. Era tan diferente a como yo me sentía que me costaba procesarlo.

El impacto se desvaneció rápidamente, dejando nada en su ausencia. Vacio. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar en que hacer o que decir. Como le podría explicar en la forma correcta? Como podría hacerlo tan feliz como yo lo era – o como había estado, un momento antes?

Tomé su brazo y no respondió. Envolví mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca y traté de quitar su brazo de la cara, pero pude haber tratado de mover una estatua porque así lo sentí.

"Edward"

No se movió.

"Edward?"

Nada. Entonces, sería un monólogo.

"Lo siento tanto, Edward. Estoy… ni siquiera puedo decírtelo. Estoy tan feliz. Eso no es suficiente. No te molestes. No lo hagas. Estoy realmente b- "

"No digas la palabra "bien"". Su voz era fría como hielo. "Si valoras mi salud, no digas que estás bien"

"Pero lo estoy" susurré

"Bella" como si pudiera llorar. "No"

"No. No tú, Edward!"

El movió su brazo; sus ojos dorados me veían desconcertados.

"No lo arruines" le dije. "Estoy. Muy. Feliz"

"Ya lo he arruinado" murmuró

"Deja eso!" ordené

Escuché sus dientes chocar de furia.

"Ugh!" gruñí. "Por qué no es posible que leas mi mente? Es muy inconveniente ser una muda mental!"

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, distraídos a pesar de si mismo.

"Eso es nuevo. Te encanta que no sea capaz de leer tu mente."

"No hoy"

Me miró fijamente. "Por qué?"

Solté mis manos en frustración, sintiendo un ardor en mi hombro que ignoré. Mis palmas cayeron contra su pecho con un golpe seco.

"Porque todo este berrinche sería innecesario si pudieras ver como me siento ahora! O hace 5 minutos. Estaba muy feliz. Total y completamente fuera de este mundo. Ahora- bueno, estoy muy enojada"

"Deberías estarlo"

"Pues lo estoy. Te hace sentir mejor?"

Exhaló. "No, no creo que haya nada que me haga sentir mejor"

"Eso" dije "Eso es por lo que estoy molesta. Estás matando mi alegría, Edward"

Dio vuelta a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Comenzaba a sentir las molestias ahora, pero no estaba tan mal. Era algo así como cuando levanté pesas. Lo había hecho con Renée durante una de sus etapas obsesivas. Levanté 65 veces con 5 kilos en cada mano. No podía caminar al dia siguiente. Esto no se sentía ni la mitad de mal.

Tragué mi irritación y traté de suavizar la voz.

"Sabíamos que iba a ser difícil. Pensé que ya lo sabías. Y entonces – bueno, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Y esto no es nada." Señalé con mis dedos sobre mi brazo. "Creo que para ser la primera vez, sin saber que nos esperaba, lo hicimos increíble. Con un poco de práctica – "

Puso la cara tan lívida que tuve que dejar de hablar.

"Saberlo? Esperabas esto Bella? Pensabas que te lastimaría? Pensabas que sería peor? Consideras este experimento un triunfo porque puedes caminar aún? Sin huesos rotos – eso significa una victoria?"

Esperé, dejando que dijera todo. Entonces esperé más mientras su respiración se calmaba. Cuando sus ojos se habían normalizado, pregunté, hablando con poca precisión.

"No sé que esperaba – pero definitivamente no creí que fuera tan… tan… tan increíble como fue." Mi voz se volvió un susurro, mis ojos se movieron de su cara a mis manos. "Quiero decir, no sé como fue para ti, pero eso fue para mí."

Un dedo frio levantó mi mandíbula.

"Es eso de lo que estás preocupada?" preguntó a través de sus dientes. "Que no haya disfrutado?"

Mis ojos no se levantaron.

"Sé que no es lo mismo. No eres humano. Solo trataba de explicarte que, para un humano, bueno, no puedo imaginar que la vida pueda dar algo mejor que esto"

Se quedó callado por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente, tuve que verlo. Su cara se había suavizado, pensativo.

"Parece que tengo muchas cosas de las cuales disculparme" Hundió el entrecejo. "Nunca creí que pensarías que todo esto que siento significa que anoche no fue… bueno, la mejor noche de mi existencia. Pero no quería pensarlo así, no cuando tu fuiste…"

Mis labios se torcieron un poco.

"De verdad? La mejor de tu vida?" pregunté apenada.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, aún pensativo. "Hablé con Carlisle después de que tu y yo hicimos el pacto, esperando en que pudiera ayudarme. Por supuesto, me advirtió que podía ser muy peligroso para ti" Una sombra cruzó su cara. "El tenía fé en mi – fé que no merezco"

Comencé a protestar, y el puso dos dedos sobre mis labios antes de poder continuar.

"También le pregunté que debería esperar. No sabía como sería para mí… yo siendo vampiro." Sonrió levemente. "Carlisle me dijo que era algo muy poderoso, como nada en el mundo. Me dijo que el amor físico era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera. Con nuestras raros cambios de temperamento, emociones fuertes pueden alterarnos de forma permanente. Pero me dijo también que no necesitaba preocuparme por esa parte – tu ya me habías cambiado completamente." Esta vez, su sonrisa era genuina.

"Hablé con mis hermanos también. Ellos me dijeron que era un gran placer. Detrás únicamente de tomar sangre humana." Una línea se formó en su frente. "Pero yo he probado tu sangre, y no existe sangre más potente que eso… No creo que estén equivocados, realmente. Solo que es diferente para nosotros. Algo más"

"Fue más. Lo fue todo"

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que estuvo mal. Aún cuando sea posible que te sientas así"

"Qué significa eso? Crees que estoy inventando todo? Por qué?"

"Para calmar mi culpa. No puedo ignorar la evidencia Bella. O tu historia, cuando antes ya has hecho cosas para hacerme sentir mejor"

Tomé su mentón y lo acerqué a mí, de forma que nuestras caras estaban a centímetros.

"Escuchame Edward Cullen. No estoy inventando nada por ti, de acuerdo? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía que haber una razón para hacerte sentir mejor hasta que empezaste a ser miserable. Nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida – No estuve así de feliz cuando decidiste que me amabas más de lo que deseabas matarme, o la primer mañana cuando desperté y estabas ahí esperando por mí…. Ni cuando escuché tu voz en el salón de ballet" – El se estremeció con el recuerdo de mi encuentro con un rastreador, pero no me detuve – "o cuando dijiste "acepto" y me dí cuenta que de alguna forma te tendría para siempre. Esos son recuerdos felices, y esto es mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Así que acostúmbrate."

Él tocó la línea entre mis cejas.

"Te estoy haciendo infeliz ahora. No quiero que se así"

"Entonces no seas infeliz. Es lo único que está mal aquí"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, tomó un gran respiro y asintió.

"Tienes razón. El pasado es pasado y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. No tiene sentido dejar que mi mal humor te amargue la vida. Hare lo posible por hacerte feliz ahora"

Examiné su cara con desconfianza, y él me correspondió con una sonrisa serena.

"Lo que sea que me haga feliz?"

Mi estómago rugió al mismo tiempo de preguntar.

"Tienes hambre" dijo rápidamente. Se salió ágilmente e la cama, dejando un camino de plumas a su paso. Lo que me recordó.

"Entonces, por qué exactamente decidiste destruir las almohadas de Esme?" Pregunté, sentándome y sacudiendo plumas de mi cabello.

El ya tenía puestos un par de pantalones kaki, y estaba parado en la puerta, acomodando su cabello, quitando las plumas.

"No sé si decidí hacer algo anoche" murmuró "Simplemente fuimos afortunados de que hayan sido las almohadas y no tu" Inhaló profundamente y sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse un pensamiento malo. Una auténtica sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero supuse que había sido un gran esfuerzo para él.

Me deslicé cuidadosamente de la cama y me estiré de nuevo, más consciente ahora, del dolor e inflamación. Lo escuché carraspear. Se dio la vuelta, con sus manos en puños.

"Luzco tan mal?" pregunté, tratando de amenizar el ambiente. Sostuvo la respiración y siguió sin voltear, probablemente para esconder la expresión en su rostro. Caminé hacia el baño para checarme.

Definitivamente había empeorado. Había una ligera mancha en mi mejilla, y mis labios estaban inflamados, pero por otra cosa, mi cara estaba bien. El resto de mi cuerpo estaba decorado con parches azulados y morados. Me concentré en los moretones que eran más difíciles de ocultar – mis brazos, mis hombros. Pero no eran tan malos. La piel se repone rápidamente. Para el momento en que un moretón aparecía yo ya me había olvidado cómo se había formado. Por supuesto, estos apenas estaban en desarrollo. Se verían peor mañana. Eso no haría las cosas más sencillas.

Miré mi cabello, y después gruñí.

"Bella?" El estaba detrás de mí en cuanto hice el sonido.

"Nunca podré quitarme esto del cabello" Apunté hacia mi cabeza, con lo que parecía un nido de pájaros. Comencé a jalonear las plumas.

"Deberías preocuparte por tu cabello" se quejó, pero se puso detrás de mí quitando las plumas más rápidamente.

"Cómo te contuviste de reírte? Me veo ridícula"

No contestó; se mantenía quitando las plumas. Y sabía la respuesta de inmediato – no había anda que pudiera parecerle gracioso de esto.

"No va a funcionar" Suspiré después de un minutos "Está enredado. Tendré que lavarlo" Y me dí la vuelta, colocando mis brazos en su cintura. "Quieres ayudarme?"

"Mejor buscaré comida para ti" Dijo en una voz calmada, y gentilmente se desprendió de mis brazos. Suspiré mientras desaparecía, moviéndose rápidamente.

Parecía que mi luna de miel había terminado. Eso me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

**-O wooow escucho ruidos y tu jacob- - yo tambien creo que es tu mama guarda eso y cierra tu mente por que si tu papa se entera estamos fritos-**

**Asi que guarde el diario debajo de mi almohada y jacob y yo salimos rapidamente de las cobijas y nos acomodamos**

**-Chicos que hacen aquí y tu mas jacob si te ve edward-**

**-Si ya me iba mañana te veo nessie y segimos leyendo que es emocionante y romantico adios-**

**-Que estaban leyendo hija?-**

**-Nada mama historias de amor jeje larga historia me voy con tia Rosalie que me trajo algo?**

**Sali de la habitación **

**-hey publico ansioso se quieren saber que paso no se pierdan el sig capitulo que se que estan emocionados igual que yo jeje vere mañana a jacob **

**Pero que se yo si solo soy una niña jeje a y por cierto mi nobre es Renessmee Carlie Cullen jaja**

**Pero me encanta tener a unos padres tan fantasticos y que se amen asi como lo son Edward y Bella Cullen **

**Asi como lo hace jacob por mi .**

enesme

arlie

ullen

no copies porfavor es una historia mia los personajes no me pertenecen algunas partes son de S. Meyer


	2. entre Sexo y hacer el Amor

**Jeje ya estoy de nuevo aquí jeje creo que es la parte donde me hacen a mi jiji o ya llego Jacob esperen **

**-hola mi amor ya te extrañaba-**

**-y yo a ti mi pequeña nessie, sabes que eres lo que mas amo-**

**-no es por ser curiosos pero que mas paso con tu madre enserio ahí se acabo su luna de miel tan rápido –**

**-no no espera métete adentro de las cobijas no nos vallan a oír-**

**-ahí Nessie con los oídos vampirescos de tus padres creo que no van a cachar-**

**-no te preocupes se enteraron de que venias entonces aprovecharon para salir de caza jeje-**

**-Mm. así que nada mas me querías dentro de tus cobijas, estamos solos eso me gusta-**

**-a mi también pero si eres tan calientito no necesito las cobijas, ya ay que seguir que la gente se quiere enterar-**

**-a si se me olvidaba que teníamos publico, entonces no te podré hacer nada, mm que mal pero mejor no los dejes como en suspenso y ya cuenta-**

**A seguía creo que esta es la parte buena:**

Grité, desorientada en la habitación oscura. Sólo un segundo antes, parecía que estaba bajo la brillante luz del sol.

– ¿Bella? –susurró Edward, con su brazos alrededor mío, sacudiéndome suavemente. – ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Emití un grito ahogado, de nuevo. Sólo un sueño. No era real. Para mi completo asombro, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin previo aviso, resbalando por mi cara.

– ¡Bella! –dijo en voz alta, ahora alarmado. – ¿Qué pasa?

Limpió con sus dedos fríos y frenéticos las lágrimas que me resbalaban por las mejillas, pero otras las sustituyeron.

–Sólo era un sueño.

No pude contener el sollozo que rompió mi voz. Las insensibles lágrimas eran molestas, pero no pude controlar la asombrosa pena que me oprimía. Quería desesperadamente que el sueño fuese real.

–Todo está bien, amor, estás a salvo. Estoy aquí –me acunó adelante y atrás, demasiado rápido para que consiguiera calmarme – ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? No era real, no era real.

–No era una pesadilla –sacudí la cabeza frotándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano –Era un buen sueño –mi voz se quebró de nuevo.

–Entonces ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó, desconcertado.

–Porque he despertado. –gemí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, y sollozando contra su garganta.

Se rió de mi lógica, pero el sonido fue tenso por la preocupación.

–No pasa nada, Bella. Respira hondo.

–Era muy real. –Lloré – Quiero que sea real.

–Cuéntamelo –me urgió –Tal vez eso ayude.

–Estábamos en la playa… –me aparté, para mirar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su ansiosa cara de ángel, borrosa en la oscuridad. Le miré melancólicamente, hasta que la irracional pena empezó a desvanecerse.

– ¿Y...? –me apremió.

Pestañeé para que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos llorosos.

–Oh, Edward…

–Cuéntame, Bella…–suplicó, con ojos preocupados por el dolor que sonada en mi voz.

Pero no pude. En vez de eso, rodeé de nuevo su cuello con mis brazos y mi boca se poso febrilmente sobre la suya. No era deseo, era necesidad, tanta que dolía. Su respuesta fue instantánea, pero pronto fue seguida por su rechazo. Forcejeó conmigo tan delicadamente como pudo, sorprendido, apartándome mientras me sujetaba por los hombros.

–No, Bella –insistió, mirándome preocupado, como si pensara que yo había perdido la razón.

Dejé caer los brazos, derrotada, las extrañas lágrimas cayendo de nuevo en torrente por mi cara, con un sollozo creciendo más y más en mi garganta.

Él tenía razón, debía estar loca. Me miró, con ojos confundidos y llenos de angustia.

–Lo s-s-s-siento… –farfullé.

Me acercó a él de nuevo, abrazándome estrechamente contra su pecho de mármol.

–No puedo Bella, no puedo –dijo con un agónico gemido.

–Por favor…–dije, mi ruego sonó apagado contra su piel –Por favor, Edward.

No podría decir si las lágrimas que hacían temblar mi voz le conmovieron, si fue que no estaba preparado para manejar mi repentino ataque, o si su necesidad era tan insoportable como la mía en aquel momento.

Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, el caso es que acercó sus labios a los míos, rindiéndose con un gruñido. Retomamos las cosas justo donde se habían quedado en mi sueño.

Yo no quería sexo proveniente de el, quería que me hiciera el amor, quería demostrarle tanto mi necesidad de el, tener sexo solo era un acto pero hacer el amor era algo mucho mas una deliciosa demencia voluntaria, a la que se entregan unicornios, pegasos y dragones es decir enamorados puros, solitarios fugitivos y adúlteros asustados, esto se empieza mucho antes de entrar a una habitación, muchísimo antes de ocupar una cama. Se comienza a hacer el amor con la mirada y la voz. Y cuando esto resulta insuficiente, se continúa con cada una de las neuronas, con cada nervio, con cada arteria, con el calor de los labios, con la ternura de las yemas de los dedos, con la ansiedad de las uñas, con la humedad cristalina de la punta de la lengua y, finalmente, se hace el amor con cada trozo de recuerdo, con cada sístole del corazón, con cada diástole, con cada frustración y deseo

Hacer el amor es utilizar el sexo para desintegrarnos por unos momentos y volvernos a reconstruir renovados.

El sexo es un acto de la naturaleza. Necesario para asegurar la continuidad de la especie. Hacer el amor, en cambio, es una creación de la sensibilidad humana. Sin ninguna finalidad práctica... igual que la música y la poesía.

**-rayos Nessie que intenso lo mejor será que lo abandonemos, no crees que es intimo para tu madre?-**

**-lo se, pero es interesante, además algún día espero sentir igual que mi madre así de fuerte una pasión algo que me desviva y lo mejor es que lo he encontrado, es un hombre lobo y esta sentado alado de mi-**

**-así Nessie y como se llama-**

**-Jake, aunque no debes ponerte celoso a ti también te quiero-**

**-ven para acá chiquilla-así que me apretó contra su piel, sentía que me incendiaba, me beso tan fuerte e intensamente que lo separe de mi.**

**-quieres que siga leyendo-**

**-mejor dame un beso-**

**-mm esta bien uno-y me acerque a y deposite mis labios con los suyos los separe pero el me volvió a besar tan exquisitamente**

**-dijiste uno-**

**-mentí-así que volvió a acercar mis labios a los suyos, era como lo explicaba mi mama esto había comenzado mucho antes pero aun no estaba preparada dentro de una semana seria mi cumpleaños 18 el podría esperar por mi para que hiciéramos todo bien.**

**.Jake lo mejor sea que esperemos-**

**-tienes razón no deseo presionarte-**

**-en mi cumpleaños yo te daré una sorpresa-**

**-Nessie es tu cumpleaños no el mío-**

**-pero yo quiero dártelo, bueno, bueno, sigamos, haber me quede en-**

Empezó a besarme en los labios y yo respondí de la mejor manera. Sentí su lengua jugar en mi boca de una manera en la que nunca antes lo había hecho. -Por dios, besaba riquísimo! - Sus besos hacían que me estremeciera. Sus fuertes manos se apoderan de mí de mi cuerpo con fuerza y firmeza provocándome un placer desconocido hasta ese entonces para mí. Mi cuerpo responde con entusiasmo a cada una de sus caricias. Involuntariamente abro los ojos y, aunque inconscientemente me arrepiento de haberlo hecho pues con ello el sueño terminara, me doy cuenta de que todo es real! Puedo sentirlo y verlo entre la sombra. Allí esta mi esposo, metido en mi cama y degustándose con mi cuerpo. No cabe duda de que es el amor de mi vida. Mientras siento cómo sus manos comienzan a bajarme el camisón de encaje negro, bajándola lentamente por mis hombros; exponiendo con ello mis senos. O ese hombre me volvía loca como podía el ser mas perfecto haberse fijado en mi pero yo lo necesitaba tanto como el a mi y por fin estaba ganado. Hasta que se descontrolo y arranco mi camisón, a se sentía tanto placer, mi cuerpo se pegaba mas y mas al suyo en verdad me sentía en el paraíso, lo deseaba y el a mi, no se que me pasaba con el pero al parecer era yo la que perdía el control .

El deslizaba su dedo índice por mi columna y hacia que me estremeciera, su mano bajo asta mi sexo o sus manos eran tan delicadas sentía su fría mano, hacia que me estremeciera y me excitara, saque un suspiro,

Nuestros cuerpos estaban al compás de las olas de aquella isla en donde reposaría nuestro amor mas puro y limpio, de el respiraba amor, lo amaba era lo único seguro de mi vida, y no importaba que tanto sufriera lo haría y solo por el. Mi cuerpo empezó a sudar, gemía lento pero realmente disfrutaba oh quien no lo haría si tuviera al ser mas perfecto a su lado en ese momento cuando las respiraciones eran mas agitadas en el lapso en donde puedes perderte a ti mismo perderlo todo, todo lo que tienes el tiempo.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan mezclados que no sabia que era que o quien era quien y justo cuando la dulce confusión era tan intensa creía que había muerto, pero abrí los ojos y vi. A quien amaba, esta ahí era un milagro. Era un éxtasis tan grande que podía ir al cielo y volver con vida y volver cada vez que quisiera con quien mas amo y ese era Edward.

Todo era tan intenso oí un fuerte tronido pero no me fije bien que era. Terminado esto me acurruque cerca de el y me quede profundamente dormida musitándole un te amo.

Me quedé muy quieta cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, intentando mantener el ritmo de mi respiración. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Estaba acostada a través del pecho de Edward, pero el estaba muy quieto y sus brazos no me rodeaban. Eso era mala señal. Tenía miedo de reconocer que estaba despierta y enfrentarme a su ira, estuviese a quien estuviese dirigida aquel día. Con cuidado, eché un vistazo a través de mis pestañas. Estaba mirando hacia arriba, al oscuro techo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Me incorporé sobre mi hombro para poder verle la cara mejor. Su expresión era suave, sin emociones

.– ¿Estoy metida en un lío? –pregunté con una suave vocecilla.

–En uno bien grande. –dijo, pero volvió la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia. Suspiré con alivio.

–Lo siento…–dije –no pretendía… Bueno, no se exactamente que me pasó anoche –

Sacudí la cabeza al recordar esas lágrimas irracionales, el aplastante dolor.

–No llegaste a contarme de que iba tu sueño.–

-Supongo que no… pero más o menos te mostré de que iba. –dije con una risita nerviosa.

–Oh –dijo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y luego los entrecerró –Interesante…–

-Era un sueño muy bueno –murmuré.

Como no hizo formas no parecía haber plumas a mí alrededor. Pero cuando me moví, una extraña sacudida de vértigo me recorrió. Me tambaleé y caí de espaldas sobre las almohadas

.–Whoa… un mareo. Sus brazos me rodearon entonces.

–Has dormido mucho, doce horas.–

-¿Doce? que eché una ojeada a mi misma mientras ningún comentario, pasados unos segundos pregunté – ¿Estoy perdonada?

-Me lo estoy pensando.-Me senté, dispuesta a examinar mi cuerpo, aunque de todas hablaba, intentando no llamar la atención. Parecía estar bien. Los moratones de mis brazos seguían siendo los de la semana pasada, casi amarillos. Me estiré, haciendo un experimento, y también me sentía bien. Bueno, más que bien, la verdad

-¿Está todo lo del inventario?-Asentí tímidamente.

-Parece que todas las almohadas han sobrevivido.–

-Desgraciadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu… ehm… camisón. –inclinó la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, donde trozos de encaje negro estaban esparcidos sobre las sábanas de seda.

–Vaya… ese me gustaba –dije

.–A mi también.–

-¿Hay más bajas? –pregunté tímidamente.

–Voy a tener que comprarle a Esme una cama nueva –confesó, mirando por encima del hombro. Seguí su mirada y me sorprendí al ver que grandes trozos de madera parecían haber sido arrancados de la parte izquierda del cabecero.

–Hmm – fruncí el ceño –Cualquiera pensaría que yo tendría que haber oído eso.–

-Parece ser que no eres nada observadora cuando tu atención está puesta en otras cosas.–

-Estaba un poco absorta –admití, sonrojándome. Tocó mi ardiente mejilla y suspiró.

–Voy a echar de menos esto, mucho.- Le miré a la cara, buscando signos de de la ira o el remordimiento que tanto temía. A su vez, él me miró, con apariencia tranquila pero ilegible

.– ¿Qué tal estás?-Se rió.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-Pareces sentirte culpable,-

- Edward. No me paso el día tramando cosas, como alguien que conozco. ¿Qué podemos hacer para agotar hoy a Bella? –dije, en una pobre imitación de su voz. Se rió, sin sentirse avergonzado

–De verdad que quiero un poco más de tiempo como humana –me incliné para acariciar su pecho desnudo.

–Aún no-

-como si hubieses cometido un crimen.-

–Me siento culpable.–

-Sedujiste a tu demasiado dispuesto marido. No es un pecado capital.-

Parecía estar bromeando. Mis mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.

–La palabra seducción implica cierta cantidad de premeditación.–

--Puede que esa no fuera la palabra apropiada –concedió.

-¿No estás enfadado? --Sonrió apesadumbrado

-No estoy enfadado.–

-¿Por qué?–

-Bueno… –hizo una pausa

–No te he hecho daño, al menos. Esta vez fue más fácil controlarme, canalizar mis excesos –

Sus ojos volaron hacia el destrozado cabecero

–Tal vez porque tenía una ligera idea de que esperar. Una sonrisa llena de esperanza se extendió por mi cara.

–Te dije que era cuestión de práctica.- Puso los ojos en blanco. Mi estómago rugió y el se rió.

-¿Hora de desayunar para los humanos? –preguntó.

–Por favor –dije, saltando de la cama. Pero me moví demasiado rápido y me tambaleé como una borracha para recuperar el equilibrio. Me sujetó antes de que estampase contra la cómoda.

– ¿Estás bien?–

--Si en mi próxima vida no tengo mejor sentido del equilibrio, pediré un reembolso.--

Esa mañana cociné yo. Freí unos huevos, demasiado hambrienta para preparar cualquier cosa más elaborada. Impaciente, los puse en el plato solo unos minutos después.

-¿Desde cuando comes huevos con la yema casi cruda?–

-Desde ahora-.

--¿Sabes cuantos huevos has comido sólo durante la semana pasada? –cogió el cubo de la basura de debajo del fregadero. Estaba lleno de hueveras de cartón azul

–Que raro –dijo después de tragar un bocado que quemaba –

--Este sitio está cambiando mi apetito –

-y mis sueños, y mi ya dudoso sentido del equilibrio –

-Pero me gusta estar aquí. Aunque tendremos que irnos pronto, ¿no?, para llegar a Dartmouth a tiempo. Wow, si hasta tenemos que encontrar un sitio para vivir y todo…-Se sentó a mi lado.

-Puedes dejar ya de fingir acerca de la universidad, ahora que ya conseguiste lo que querías. Y no habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo, así que no hay nada que te ate.-Resoplé.

–No eh tenido suficiente.- Me dirigió una mirada dubitativa.

--¿De esto? –pregunto, cogiendo mi mano y moviéndola hacia su bajo vientre.

--¿El sexo ha sido la clave todo este tiempo? –Puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Por qué no pensé en ello antes? –Dijo sarcásticamente –Me hubiese ahorrado unas cuantas discusiones.--

–Si, probablemente –reí

.–Eres demasiado humana –dijo otra vez.

–Lo sé.-El principio de una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

–Así que... ¿vamos a ir a Dartmouth? ¿En serio?-

–Probablemente me echaran después del primer trimestre.–

-Seré tu tutor – su sonrisa era evidente ahora –Te va a encantar la universidad.–

--¿Crees que podremos encontrar un apartamento a estas alturas? hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.–

--Bueno… la verdad es que… ya tenemos una casa allí. Sólo por si acaso, ya sabes.–

--¿Has comprado una casa?–

--Las propiedades inmobiliarias son buenas inversiones -- Levanté una ceja y lo dejé pasar

–Así que estamos listos para ir.–

--Tendré que preguntar si podemos quedarnos tu coche "antes de" durante un tiempo más.–

--Si, que el cielo no permita que no me encuentre protegida contra tanques.--Sonrió burlonamente.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos podemos quedar? –pregunté.

–Vamos bien de tiempo. Unas semanas más, si quieres. Y así podríamos visitar a Charlie antes de irnos a New Hampshire. Podríamos pasar las navidades con Renee—

**-Espera oyes-**

**-que-**

**-tu mama-**

**-mi que?**

**-tu mama ya viene, reconozco ese olor a chupasangre -hice un puchero**

**-perdón amor-**

**-Pero esconde eso- lo estaba metiendo debajo de mi almohada cuando entro mi mama.**

**-hola chicos, que hacen-**

**-nada mama leyendo-**

**-y que lees- **

**-una viejo libro-**

**-cual?-**

**-ehh Nessie ya me voy, paso por ti mañana-Jacob salio casi disparado de mi habitación pero alcance a decirle**

**-cobarde-**

**-es por mi seguridad-me grito**

**-aver eneseñame que lees Nessie-**

**-no, mama es que es mi diario-**

**-ah lo siento-**

**-No te preocupes mama,-**

**-sabes yo también tenia un diario-**

**-amm en verdad-entonces mi mama salio**

**Uff publico casi mi madre me cacha pero ya les leeré mas lo prometo, adiós por que vienen mi tío Emmett eh iremos a cazar.**

Wooo hace mucho que no subía pero espero que les guste le puse mucho de mi en esta parte es gran parte de lo que considero que es hacer el amor, no olviden dejar comenten pleaseee gracias mordiditas sabor Edward y lengüetazos sabor Jacob jij


	3. el mejor de los cumpleaños

De nuevo por acá son vacaciones así que ya puedo subir, lo siento por dejar mis historias es que como tuve problemas en mi escuela estuve haciendo infinidad de cosas este es un cap dedicado para mi adorada Nessie jajaj sabes que te quiero niña gracias por los concejos y Bienvenida a la familia

* * *

-feliz cumpleaños- Jake tenia un pequeño pastel en las manos. ellos estaban en el cuarto de Nessie.

-gracias Jake- decía Nessie mientras tocaba sus dulces labios,

-sóplale a las velas y pide un deseo, no lo olvides-

-Jake que mas puedo pedir, tengo a unos padres sorprendente, a un novio genial y además pachoncito que no?-jaja-Jake la beso de nuevo y ella enredo sus brazos en el cuellos de el, la acaricio lentamente mientras tocaba sus hermosos rizos cuando la puerta se abrió

-veo que te dieron un buen regalo eh-

-tío Emmett-

-vamos bajemos que tu padre esta sacando humo por las orejas y ya sabes como me encanta verlo así, podrías hacerme un favor y pensar en Jacob eso me haría reír mucho-Jake le soltó un codazo a Emmett.

-que seas nuestro yerno no quiere decir que nos llevemos del todo bien eh pulgoso-Jake se quedo estático al ver la cara de enojo de Emmett-jaja ves como te asuste jajaj si Rose no me creía buen actor-lo tres rieron

Abajo los esperaban toda la familia Cullen y parte de la manada por ecepcion de Leah todos gritaron Feliz Cumpleaños, Jake tenia agarrada de la mano a Nessie.

-gracias a todos, me siento feliz por tenerlos aquí, pero díganme, cuando ella dejara de estar enojada la quiero y no me gusta que este peleada por mi culpa-Emily fue la que hablo.

-mi niña ya la conoces sabes lo testaruda que es además ella te quiere a su manera y lo sabes por algo es tu amiga no?-

-cierto, solo que me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí-

-bueno dejemos ese tema, mejor todos partamos el pastel- dijo Alice.

todos abrazaban a Nessie.

-Valla Seth si que te ves apuesto-

-lo se lo se, Jake cálmala o terminara dejandote por mi-

-cállate enano-

-jaja enano por dios Jake si esta de tu altura-todos comieron pastel bueno solo Nessie y la manada debido a la dieta estricta de los Cullen.

-así que es hora de los regalos-gritaba Alice- vamos primero Edward-

-OK haber mi pequeña sabemos lo mucho que te gusta tocar el violín y pues queríamos uno de verdad especial solo para ti así que ten- y le entrego un estuche ella lo abrió y sus ojos si dilataron, Nessie lo dejo con cuidado y abrazo a su padre, volvió a recoger el violín mientras lo examinaba

-papa como es posible, se supone que no se sabia el paradero-

-ya vez, por eso viaje un tiempo-

-papa gracias dios no lo puedo creer, Abuelo es el violín de Niccolo Bussotti, se dice que este violín es llamado el violín rojo debido a que las esposa de Niccolo Bussotti murió al dar a luz junto con su hijo y el con cabellos y sangre de ella pinto el violín por eso el tono rojo, a pasado de generación en generación mira abuelito incluso tiene la dedicatoria de Bussotti y el balazo que le dieron por culpa de Pope-

-ya, ya, dejemos la historia, que creo que tu padre es tan viejo, que vio como fabricaban el violín-dijo Emmett a lo cual todos rieron

-OK voy yo –dijo Jasper

-ten es algo que me represente no y lo mucho que te quiero, así que creo que tu padre me matara pero ten, son boletos a isla Esme por unas semana -dijo dándole dos boletos y mirando a Jake

-gracias tío, pero con quien pretendes que…..-cuando vio a donde apuntaba la mirada de su tío- Ooh…. dios no tío mis padres me mataran-

-jaja ahora va el mío- y entonces mi padre grito

-no, no, Alice eso no, todo llega hasta un punto-

-OH Edward vamos-ni Nessie ni Jake entendían nada

-es hora de abrir el mío Nessie

-esta bien tía, es el rosa cierto-

-SIP- ella tomo la caja y la abrió de ella comenzó a sacar un encaje rojo, miro a Jake sonrojada ella lo guardo rápidamente

-gra..cias, es mi imaginación o vuele a fresas-

-pues claro que vuele a fresas, esto se come-dijo sacandolo de nuevo

-vamos Jake tus mejillas van a explotar- dijeron Seth y Emmett al unisono. Ellos quedaron sorprendidos por la palabras exactas que habían dicho y chocaron las manos

-este bueno creo que va el mío- dijo Bella.-mira sabes lo loca que soy así que ten -y le entrego una pequeña caja de la cual saco unas llaves

-son de tu moto-

-que?, mama aaa gracias-

-corre ve a verla-

-mamaaa! Es una Ducati, a por dios es genial-y corrió a abrazar a su mama

-vamos nos toca a nosotros-dijo Esmee

-cariño, sabemos que necesitas un lugar para ti, un lugar para meditar, para ser tu misma, así que Carlisle?-

-o claro, creo que debo taparte los ojos-

-para que abuelo?-

-shhh tu solo síguenos-dijo Jacob sellando sus labios con su dedo, la tomo de la mano y todos empezaron a correr en dirección al lugar dicho por Esmee.

-lista-se oyó la voz de Esmee, Nessie afirmo con la cabeza y entonces retiraron la venda de los ojos, ella cayo en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-que pasa amor no te gusto?-

-que si no me gusto me encanta-dijo arrodillada frente a la casa que ahora era de ella.

-espera y dentro esta diseñada para ti, entremos-

Jake abrió la puerta y Nessie tomo su mano a lo cual Edward gruño y de inmediato se soltaron

-mira la sala tiene mi toque claro esta-al ver aquella sala tan elegante con una pantalla de plasma y los sillones de ante negros

-vamos te puse comedor para ti y la manada –

-y bueno vallamos a tu alcoba-subieron Edward Bella Esme Jake y Nessie por las escaleras, los demás se habían quedado a ver el resto de la casa.

-bueno tu alcoba-Nessie se quedo boca abierta cuando arriba de su cabecera había una foto de los Quileutes y la familia Cullen todos unidos como una familia

-Jake ese eres tu con traje?-

-o ya no lo recuerdes, estuvimos pasando un tormento con Alice-

-si oí eso Perrito-dijo Alice desde abajo

-bueno como decía sufrimos un **TORMENTO **con tu tía Alice para encontrar trajes que nos no calentaran de mas, ya sabes que eso de llevar mucha ropa no es lo nuestro

-ja si lo sabremos-dijo Edward. Nessie se sentó en la gran cama y en un muro pudo ver fotos de su familia y una llamo su atención la tomo en sus manos en ella había un niño con cabello un poco largo de piel cobriza recolectando piedras

-vamos dijiste que quieras una foto de cuando era pequeño no?-

-claro que si, tu tienes miles de mi, pero esta es la primera que tengo yo de ti jaja-

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos verdad amor- decía Bella mientras intentaba jalar a Edward

-amor?-

-a si, si, pero antes quisiera hablar con Nessie, puedo?-

-claro-todos salieron dejando a padre e hija en el cuarto-

-OK se tu secretillo-Nessie se quedo estática

-_lo del diario de mama?-_dijo mentalmente a lo cual afirmo

-_lo siento, no pretendía esculcar solo que…-_

-hija es normal que sientas curiosidad, rayos ni siquiera se como hablar de esto, tienes que entender que soy un padre muy joven-Nessie le dio un codazo ante la ironia claro eso de ser papa a los 17 era joven.

-papa, mira lo haces excelente, pero déjame crecer como le dijiste alguna vez a mama querías que viviera todo lo humanamente posible, déjame hacerlo a mi, sabes que no te decepcionare, me enseñaste a valerme por mi misma y una cosa mas tranquilo con Jacob sabes que me quiere y en gran parte me recuerda a ti a la forma en que mirabas a mama en como entrabas por su ventana, todo lo que hacías lo hace el conmigo, el me cuida, me protege, cuida mi alimentación, ve que no me lastime e incluso si tropiezo se da golpes y amenaza al suelo, pero me agrada estar con alguien al que no tengo que ocultarle nada, alguien con quien no tenga que aparentar lo que no soy alguien que me quiera por lo que so, espero y entiendas no lo dejare es mi propio sol y no hay vida sin el, entonces quiero, necesito que me apoyes en esto que nunca te vallas de aquí, que pueda contar contigo como lo e echo estos años quiero que estés al centro y al derecho quiero que lo aceptes y que lo consientas por que vamos soy tu hija y tu opinión vale demasiado para mi-Edward medito un tiempo

-Nessie mi consentimiento lo tuviste desde que el se imprimo de ti, bueno si me enoje y tu mama lo estaba estrangulando, Soy la persona menos idónea para juzgar si los sentimientos son erróneos o no, si son o no correctos, yo…carezco de moral para juzgarte, para juzgar a nadie, soy tu padre, y qué debo decirte, deja de sentir, eso está mal, si no pudiera leer tu mente, ni siquiera sabría cómo te sientes, no cariño, no tengo derecho a juzgarte-, se echó a reír, -seguramente soy el peor padre que jamás ha existido-, sonreía. -No sé como son los demás padres, pero no creo que tengan que lidiar con una niña medio vampira, cuya edad mental dista en años de la física, enamorada hasta las trancas de un hombre-lobo que la imprimó cuando era un bebe, -

-papa, créeme, lo estás haciendo francamente genial-, sentencié y no podía parar de reír de lo absurdo que era todo. Enamorada de Jacob, suspire.

-No, Renesmee, no está mal, yo diría que ni siquiera puedes evitarlo, no te tortures con lo que yo diré hazlo que tu creas correcto, además, no creo que Jacob pueda evitarlo tampoco, eso de la imprimación es fascinante, lo veo en ti y lo veo en él, lo pude sentir desde el mismo momento que los vi juntos, no hay forma humana ni sobrehumana de evitarlo, ni él puede, ni tú tampoco. Es algo parecido a la atracción que ejerce la tierra con los cuerpos. Inevitable e irresistible. Y tú eres su centro gravitatorio*-. Me sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba y me tendía la mano.

-vamos que te estarán esperando abajo para terminar los regalos- bajaron

-vamos que va el mío y el de Rose- dijo Emmett

-ven Nessie- dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la casa.

-tíos, es mucho en verdad- decía Nessie mientra Jake llegaba a su lado

-o dios mío es un Jaguar XKR-

-jaja tranquilo Jake –decia Rose

-Nessie creo que ya no eres la numero uno en el corazón del pulgoso-dijo Emmett

-nunca digas eso-

-valla esto es muy lujoso no crees tío, sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención

-o vamos complace a tu tío lo mejor para la mejor sobrina y eres mi sobrina favorita-

-tío?-

-si?-

-soy la única sobrina que tienes-

-bueno mejor para ti, tienes mas Emmett-

-Nessie, este bueno se que no es mucho pero ten-dijo Emily

-OH sabes que me encantan las cosas echas por ustedes-

-OH dios a quien se parecerá-dijo Edward, a lo Cual Bella le soltó un Codazo

-o mira mama es un collar y mira tiene las iniciales de todos los Quileutes-

-jaja además queríamos ver si quisieras ser la madrina del bebe que esperamos Sam y yo-

-que?-dijeron todos

-o vamos sabían que esto iba a pasar, se la pasan tratando de producir niños cada hora- Dijo Jared, a lo cual Sam lo fulmino con la mirada

-o Emily felicidades y claro, oh que gran sorpresa me han dado-Nessie instintivamente toco su panza y miro a Jake al hacer contacto visual, ella bajo la mirada

-o vamos sigue viendo los nuestros-gritaron los chicos-

-Haber-dijo tamando la gran caja de madera- o no puede ser-

-que es Nessie?-dijo Bella

-es una colcha con fotos de ellos y miren cachitos de su pelaje-

-o si a Leah le encanto raparnos-

-claro que lo disfrute- cuando todos voltearon y vieron a Leah recargada en el marco de la puerta

-Leah!!, llegaste-

-claro pensabas que iba a perderme tu cumpleaños-

-es que, por lo que paso-

-tranquila, yo esperare y no podía venir sin un regalo Cierto-dijo entregándole una caja

Dentro había una collar con forma de llave pintada de azul

-es el collar que pasa de amiga a amiga y bueno pensé que como tu eres mi amiga deberías tenerla-Nessie la abrazo y se quedaron así por un tiempo

-o vamos dejen sus cursilerías de chicas-

-cállate Seth-

-bueno solo falta un regalo y ese es a solas-decía Edward

Todos empezaron a marcharse

-bueno creo que quedamos tu y yo, no?-decía Nessie picadamente

-creo que si-

-ten- dijo el entregándole un cajita de madera en ella había una pulsera de un lobo de plata y una nota

_Hoy tu piel rozó mi piel, y me sentí vivo de nuevo._

_Aunque se que hace tiempo que mi corazón dejo de latir, fuiste la razón para regresar de las penumbras._

_Creí que nunca volvería a sentir esto que hoy ciento, pero tu haz hecho que las ganas de vivir vuelvan a mí ser._

_Tu abriste mis ojos a la fuerza, pero te lo agradezco, por que me mostraste de nuevo el mundo._

_Yo me sentía "feliz" encerrado en mi círculo, pero tu me mostraste que la verdadera "felicidad" de este mundo esta junto a ti._

_Creí que nunca lo diría, pero necesito tu compañía..._

_Hoy necesito que mi piel roce tu piel, hoy quiero sentirme vivo de nuevo._

_Ya las penumbras se han quedado atrás y tú eres mi nueva vida._

_Tú me aceptas Como soy, y no te importa lo que piensen los demás._

_Yo que nunca dejaré de expresar lo que siento,_

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Jacob_

Nessie lo miro

-gracias-el se acerco y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Nessie y la comenzó a besar

-espera, como dijiste, tenemos que esperar-dijo Nessie-así que te vas a empacar ahora mismo por que nos vamos a Isla Esmee-

-que?-

-hazlo o lo are yo, y te llevare por la fuerza, dije que quiero esperar, pero lo que quiero, es esperar a estar completamente sola contigo, así que apurate-

* * *

Jacob POV

Que estaba haciendo en este avión estaba feliz claro pero que pasa si le ago daño o si no soy lo suficiente bueno para ella

-Jacob?-

-si?-

-tranquilo será solo unas semanas, es una playa solo parta nosotros-

NOSOTROS SOLOS o dios ella tenia agarrada mi mano, su piel era tan delicada tan cristalina y sus enormes ojos chocolate que me llamaban, pero tenia que dejar de pensar en eso "vamos al fin Sam dijo que no seria tan complicado o si?"

-Jacob? Sube al bote yo conduciré-

-mira es por aya-dijo señalando una pequeña isla, o cuanto dinero tenia, oh vamos Jake no te mientas tu que le puedes dar a ella y si ella….

-no lo pienses-

-perdón que¡-

-no pienses, en lo que estas pensando-

-y que ahora eres tu papa?-

-no es eso, solo que as estado extraño todo el camino y no es difícil saber lo que estas pensando cuando tus expresiones dan mucho a conocer-

-ven, vamos, dejemos las cosas aquí-la casa era grande todo con un gusto impecable, entonces ella rodeo mi cintura, por que torturaba a mi cuerpo haciéndome desearla mas, sintiendo cómo recorría un calor inmenso dentro de mis entrañas realmente ella gustaba el torturarme.

-Jake puedes ir a la cama y esperar ya estoy un poco cansada por el viaje, solo iré a cambiarme y dormiremos. Si?-cambiarse como o no, obedecí y fui al cuarto que ella había señalado y cuando v,i UNA SOLA CAMA, oh no ahora si estaba en serio problemas, vamos íbamos soloa dormir, no?

Así que me quite mis shorts quedándome en boxers y decidí ponerme una playera blanca al fin yo Moria de calor ahí, me recosté entre las finas sabanas, eran demasiado frescas y entonce ella salio pero fue mas mi reacción, cuando salio con ese encaje Rojo que hacia que mi corazón palpitara tan rápido que sentía que iba a salirse de mi cuerpo

-Nessie, que haces?-

-vamos a dormir no?-

-oh claro-ella se recostó a un lado, se acurruco moldeándose con mi cuerpo, yo la abrace instintivamente.

-Jake-

-si?-

-me quieres?-

-o vamos que pregunta es esa-

-una seria-

-que si te quiero, te amo, te adoro eres mi princesa y yo tu fiel vasallo-

-jaja bueno te creo jaja pero crees que pueda pedirte algo-

-claro, puedes pedirme lo que quieras-

-quiero que me hagas el amor-

-que?- y es entonces cuando me levante de la cama

-vamos Jake somos adultos, no?-

-es que, no se si deba-

-Jake yo quiero esto-dijo ella acercándose a donde yo estaba parado

-Jake mírame,mirame, yo te amo que tan difícil puede ser esto-

-sabes que podría perder el control y si te lastimo como Sam a Emily-

-vamos tu no me lastimarías, creo en ti-

-se que crees en mi, pero yo no creo en mi autocontrol-ella suspiro y se sentó en la cama,-

-a veces eres tan parecido a el-

-a quien?-

-a mi padre los dos iguales de protectores pensando en nuestro bienestar y no en lo que queremos, si no en lo que piensan que esta bien-

-vamos quiero hacer esto contigo, no sabes la necesidad que tiene mi cuerpo de ti casi eres como la droga-

-Nessie-suspirey entonces no pude mas, la bese ferozmente recostándola en la cama

Ella comenzó a quitarme la camisa y yo a devorar su camisón-

-vamos creo que necesitaremos varios de estos-

-claro que si, crees que los vendan al mayoreo?

-jaja tonto-como lo dijo ella, nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban. Esto era algo mas que amar una necesidad misma. Ella me amaba y yo estaría allí para ella.

Empiezo a sentir un palpitar sumamente excitante desbordado de locura y frenesí, que hace electrizarme. Así empiezo a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, resbalando mis manos en su cuello besándolo, acariciando sus senos con tanta efusividad y excitación, los beso, al mismo tiempo surge un deseo incontenible de seguir más, toco sus caderas, piernas e ingles, beso su clítoris, lo acaricio con mi lengua, ese lugar tan especial, encuentro un laberinto donde hay muchos caminos por encontrar, me pierdo en el recorrido llegando a lugares sumamente orgásmicos, llenos de sensaciones diferentes, pero placenteras. La hago llegar al clímax. oigo mi nombre suplicando que no pare, entonces entro en ella de manera desesperada una y otra vez, mi cuerpo empieza a vibrar de emoción, pues cada vez siento más cerca la fusión de nuestros cuerpos al acercarse a la cúspide orgásmica, después sentimos la explosión sexual que invade nuestros cuerpos. Finalizando por esta vez

Me acosté alado de ella

-te amo-dijo entre jadeos

-yo mas-

Edward POV

-vamos Edward ya no es una niña sabias que esto pasaría-

-lo se, solo que para mi sigue siendo mi niña-

-vamos, creo que nos han dejado la casa para nosotros-dijo Bella

La acorrale contra la pared

-y que tienes pensado hacer Sra. Culle-

-lo que la imaginación me permita, Esposo mío-y así es como me empezó a Besar desenfrenadamente

* * *

(*) cacho tomado de Just Renesme Carlie Cullen

* * *

Bueno aquí otra nueva locura el siguiente cap es Bella y Edward jaja o se casa SOLA un pequeño adelanto

-Edward lo que quiero que hagas ahora es que me subas a esa cama y me hagas el amor-

-que palabra o color elegirías para describir lo que sientes cuando te toco aquí?-Edward recorrió con sus dedos los senos de Bella

-intimidad-

Vamos no me maten a lo mejor no es como ustedes lo imaginan pero así lo veo yo jajaj o se la fase lunas de miel todos la viven jajaj sale se cuidan y gracias por leer y pronto subiré caps de los siguientes jajaja o lo olvidaba espérenme con una nueva historia

Se llama Fallen Ángel les dejo el summary

"Edward es un ángel, y es enviado a cuidar del fruto de Alice, Alice enamorada de un ángel llamado Jasper pero ellos romperán las leyes para estar juntos cueste lo que cueste, que pasara cuando Edward descubra que la Bebe de Alice, siempre a estado destinado para el, "ella te amara Edward y tu la querrás no importa cuanto luches tienes un corazón rebelde y terco" Rose casada con un Ángel, "Emmett, ya es tiempo que estemos junto, "no quiero que te pase nada Rose ellos no saben lo que eres y no quiero que te hagan daño" los elementos están juntos solo falta que llegue Isabella a acomodar sus vidas y a demostrar que el amor no es tan terrible como piensan EdxBe Alxjas RoxEm-


End file.
